August 15th
by Seito
Summary: It's August 15th again. Today's the SFIT Showcase.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** Major Character Death. Somewhat graphic description of said death. Hurt, No Comfort.

Happy Thanksgiving to those celebrating it.

Cookies if you know what August 15th is a reference to. Shh! Don't tell anyone though. It would spoil it.

* * *

August 15th: 6:18pm

嘘みたいな 陽炎が「嘘じゃないぞ」って 嗤ってる

August 15th was the day of the SFIT Showcase. Tadashi couldn't be more proud. Hiro's presentation had gone off perfectly and Professor Callaghan had personally handed Hiro the letter of acceptance to him. The expression of utter glee on Hiro's face was well worth all the hours, sleepless nights and stress these past two weeks. Finally, his brother was using that big head of his. Tadashi had always known that Hiro would go on to do great things; he just needed a small push in the right direction.

Aunt Cass pulled both Hiro and Tadashi into a tight hug. "I am so proud of you two," she said, squeezing them tight. She let them go and announced,"Food is on me!"

Next to them Fred let out a cheer over the thought of free food. Wasabi gave Hiro a thumbs up. Gogo smiled as Honey Lemon all but vibrated with excitement next to her.

"Things will be interesting next semester with you around, Hiro," Gogo said.

"I can't believe I got in," Hiro said. His smile was so wide, it threatened to split his face in half. Then he stopped, a thought suddenly occurred to him. "Oh wait!" Hiro said. "I forgot my neurotransmitter! You guys go ahead. I'll meet you back at the car."

Hiro took off, running back toward the building.

"Don't take too long," Tadashi called after him.

"I won't!" Hiro shouted back, over his shoulder.

"So Tadashi, how do you feel about having your brother around in the labs?" Wasabi asked. They leisurely walked back to the parking structure. The happy mood was contagious and everyone was still basking in the joy of Hiro's success.

Tadashi only beamed with more pride at Wasabi's question. "I can't wait, really. Hiro has always been a great kid. I know he's going to do amazing things."

An explosion cut off their conversation. Startled, Tadashi turned around to see smoke rising in the distance. A lead stone dropped in his heart as he realized that was the building they had just come from. "Hiro!" he shouted, taking off. He brushed off the startled protests from his friends and Aunt Cass.

People were pouring out of the building, screaming and panicking. Tadashi ran straight into a woman who had come out. "Excuse me, sorry. But have you seen my brother, Hiro? He's about this tall and wearing a blue jacket," Tadashi blurted out, frantic. He didn't see Hiro among the crowd of people that had come out; didn't run across him as Tadashi had dashed back to the building. Where was his brother?

The woman's eyes grew wide, recognizing Hiro's description. Fear reflected in her brown eyes, highlighted by the blaze of the fire. "Y-Yes! I saw him by the bathroom. I don't know if he came out!"

Tadashi's heart stopped for a single second. The very thought of Hiro still being inside of the burning building caused terror to run through his body. He shuddered, already fearing the worst. Not his baby brother.

Without another moment of hesitation, Tadashi flew up the stairs. He ignored the woman's protests that it was too dangerous for him to go in. Hiro was still in the building. Tadashi had to save him.

Just as he had reached the final step, another explosion rocked the building, sending Tadashi flying. He rolled back onto his feet, watching in horror as the building was beginning to collapse. Oh god. Hiro was still inside. "No!" he shouted. "No! Hiro! HI-!"

* * *

1/5


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** Major Character Death. Somewhat graphic description of said death. Hurt, No Comfort.

Cake to those who got the reference. Totally loving the reactions you guys gave.

* * *

August 15th: 7:23am

目を覚ました時計の針が鳴り響くベッドで

Tadashi woke up.

To be more precise, he woke up screaming, flying out of his bed. His heart pounded in his chest, beating like a drum. Sweat rolled down his face as nausea rocked in his stomach. It was everything Tadashi could do not to throw up. His eyes squeezed shut, as the images of the fire, of Hiro, flashed before him. Oh god. Hiro.

"Tadashi?"

Eyes snapping open, Tadashi looked to see Hiro was standing in front of him with a concern expression. "You okay, bro?" Hiro asked.

Tadashi pulled Hiro into a tight hug, ignoring his brother's protests. Hiro was alive. He was alive. It was nothing more than a bad dream. His heartbeat slowed down as relief filled him.

"Tadashi!" Hiro squawked. "What is wrong with you?"

Reluctantly, Tadashi let Hiro go. "Nothing, just a bad dream," Tadashi said. It felt so real. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his clock ticking away: August 15: 7:27am. 'Just a dream,' he reassured himself.

"Well, I'm gonna go downstairs to have breakfast. Don't forget! The showcase is today and we gotta leave early to move all my microbots before my presentation," Hiro said. He gave Tadashi another hug and a wide smile.

Tadashi nodded, already pulling out a clean set of clothes from his dresser. He wanted to get dressed as soon as possible; not willing to let Hiro out of his sight today. The dream had shaken him badly. He still couldn't get the image of the building burning out of his head.

Just as Hiro reached the stairway, he asked, mid-step, "What was the dream about?"

Tadashi didn't like lying to his brother. It was one of the many rules they had as brothers. Brothers didn't lie to each other. So with only a slight hesitation, he answered. "That you died," Tadashi said softly.

What happened next played out like a slow motion movie.

Hiro abruptly turned, startled by Tadashi's words. His foot, swinging in mid-step to go down the step, instead hit the banister causing Hiro to lose his balance.

The realization that Hiro was falling hit both of them at the same time. Hiro's face morphed into distress and panic. Tadashi abandoned his shirt, already rushing toward the stairs. He reached out, trying to grab Hiro's outstretched hand.

Tadashi _missed_.

With a sickening thud, Hiro fell; his body arching through the air before hitting the bottom of the stairs. Blood splattered everywhere, coloring the walls a bright red. Hiro's neck twisted in an odd direction. Tadashi's hands flew to his face, trying to stop himself from vomiting. Aunt Cass's scream rang throughout the house.

No. Not again. No. "HIRO!"

The world faded to black.

* * *

2/5 How many of you thought this was just a role reversal fic Hiro died in the fire and not Tadashi? (。-`ω´-) Sorry this is just the beginning. -regretsnothing-


	3. Chapter 3

-stillregretsnothing-

**Warnings:** Major Character Death. Somewhat graphic description of said death. Hurt, No Comfort.

* * *

August 15th: 12:54pm

落下してきた鉄柱が君を貫いて突き刺さる

"Tadashi. Hey Tadashi!"

Tadashi snapped back to reality to the sound of Hiro snapping his fingers. Bile rose in his throat as the smell of blood, the image of Hiro's broken body at the bottom of the stairs flooded his mind. Tadashi focused on his brother, cataloguing Hiro's features. His baby brother was standing whole before him, not hurt, not injured, not covered in blood.

Hiro stared at him, concern reflected in his eyes. "Tadashi? You okay? I thought I was suppose to be the one who was nervous since it's my presentation," Hiro joked.

The presentation. The showcase. Tadashi felt his head spin. What… what… Hiro. The fire. Hiro The stairs. Today was August 15th again. The day was repeating? Tadashi felt sick to his stomach. Was he going to keep seeing Hiro die?

He took a deep breath and surveyed his surrounding trying to get a hold of his bearings. They were at SFIT. To be more exact, they were at the construction warehouse's loading zone, which was closest loading zone to the building where SFIT Showcase was. Two of the blue trash cans that held Hiro's microbots were in front of them. Tadashi remembered this. They had to rent a larger truck to get all of Hiro's microbots to campus. Tadashi's friends had waited for them for them at the loading zone to help move the bins while Aunt Cass parked the truck. Tadashi could even see his friends walking ahead in the distance.

Fear rang in his heart. Was the fire going to break out again? No, calm down; all Tadashi had to do was to remind Hiro to pick up his neurotransmitter. Even if the fire broke out again, Hiro wouldn't be back in the building. Wouldn't be burned to death, choking on the smoke-?!

"Tadashi," Hiro tried once more. Fear leaked into his tone of voice.

Tadashi cleared his throat and tried to calm himself. Why was it so hard to form the words? It was like there was a vice grip around his throat. "Hiro. I love you okay? No matter what happens today I'm really proud of you."

With a puzzled look, Hiro asked, "Okay…? What's wrong Tadashi?"

Tadashi tried to smile, but knew it came out weak. "I just want you to know that."

"Okay," Hiro said, unsure. He pushed his blue bin toward ahead of him. "I love you too," he said, looking over his shoulders.

Tadashi smiled at Hiro's words. It morphed into a look of horror as Tadashi saw Hiro's bin clip a wooden shelf holding iron beams. There was an audible snap as a support beam of the shelf cracked in half. Gravity took over the beams fell.

There was only a second for Tadashi to shout, "HIRO!"

The beams pierced Hiro's body as he let out a scream. The scent of blood filled the air as it spattered across the ground in arcs. The sickening crunch of bones snapping; the ring of steel clashing, echoing through the room.

The dust settled and Tadashi could see Hiro's broken body among iron beams, like a puppet whose strings were cut. Blood dripped slowly from Hiro's still warm body. Tadashi fell to knees, throwing up as tears streamed down his face. He had failed again.

"No! NO! NO!"

* * *

3/5


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: ** Major Character Death. Somewhat graphic description of said death. Hurt, No Comfort.

* * *

August 15th: 10:27pm

バッと通ったトラックが君を轢きずって鳴き叫ぶ

By some miracle they had made it through the day so far in one piece. The morning had started like the second loop. Tadashi woke up in his bed screaming. His clock read: August 15th: 7:23am.

Despite Hiro's questioning, Tadashi didn't say a word; too afraid to repeat what happened with the stairs. In fact, Tadashi didn't let Hiro go downstairs until Tadashi was dressed and ready to go. If he had to empty his stomach in the bathroom in the morning, that was only for Tadashi to know and Hiro to never find out.

Any guilt Tadashi had about lying to his brother today was overshadowed by the crippling possibility of Hiro's death lurking around the corner. Aunt Cass looked at him with concerned eyes; Hiro kept biting his lip, worried. Tadashi knew he was acting strangely but until Hiro was safely in bed at midnight, Tadashi wasn't going to let him out of arm's reach. Once was an accident, twice was a coincidence, thrice was a pattern and one Tadashi was determined to break.

It was easy to walk in front of Hiro and walk slowly down the stairs. It was easy to make sure Hiro avoided the wooden shelf with iron beams, even if it meant a longer walk from a farther loading zone. It was easy to hand Hiro his neurotransmitter and all but carry Hiro to the car.

Everyone had looked at him strangely, but thankfully no one said anything.

It was during the car ride home that Hiro finally asked, determined to get an answer. "Okay Tadashi. I waited all day to ask, but what is going on? You haven't acted like this since Mom and Dad died." Tadashi practically cuddled him in the seat.

"I'm going to have to agree," Aunt Cass said. "Is everything alright Tadashi?"

"I'll tell you at midnight," Tadashi said. Midnight. So close and so far. To escape the loop…

Aunt Cass parked in front of the cafe, getting out of the car. She and Hiro shared a quick glance before Hiro nodded.

Following Tadashi out of the car, Hiro grabbed Tadashi's arm. "Seriously, Tadashi. What's wrong?"

Tadashi's shoulders hunched. Gently he pushed Hiro toward the door. "Just get inside Hiro," Tadashi said. Inside has less chance of anything happening. Maybe if he just kept Hiro downstairs all night? That prevented the possibility of falling.

Hiro flung himself away from Tadashi. On the corner of the sidewalk, a few steps away from Tadashi, he crossed his arms and frowned. "Not until you tell me what's wrong, Tadashi. Rule 234: Brothers don't lie to each other."

Tadashi flinched with guilt. "It's not something I can explain. Not today. Please Hiro." Tadashi wasn't willing to risk it. No fire, no stairs, nothing falling from the sky.

Hiro relented. "Okay," he said, relaxing. His arms fell to his side. He still looked worried but Tadashi could see that for now Hiro was willing to indulge his big brother.

Tadashi let out a sigh of relief. Soon this would be over.

Until Tadashi heard the screech of tires, the honking of the horn and the bright car lights that raced toward Hiro.

Hiro turned, horror dawning as the car sped out of control toward him.

"HIRO!" Tadashi shouted, rushing forward.

It was too late. The car slammed into Hiro's body, sending the smaller boy flying. The impact threw Hiro through the glass windows of the cafe before he hit the wall and slid down, leaving a streak of bright red blood.

Tadashi ignored the crashed car in the dented streetlight, choosing to run inside to Hiro. Aunt Cass had come down the stairs, hearing the crash. "Tadashi?" she asked.

She let out a scream when she saw Hiro's unmoving body among the bloodied glass fragments. "HIRO!"

Tadashi gathered Hiro in his arms, shaking his brother. "No no. C'mon Hiro don't you dare be dead," Tadashi pleaded. Blood was everywhere and Hiro was unresponsive. Not a single breath was drawn, no movement whatsoever.

Bile built up in Tadashi's throat as he realized Hiro wasn't breathing, wasn't moving. He had been so close. What went wrong? Hysteria bubbled up as Tadashi gripped his head, Hiro's blood smearing through his hair.

'_How do I stop this?'_ Tadashi thought. He didn't know how much longer he could take it, watching Hiro die over and over again. His body shook and trembled. Hiro was his baby brother. Tadashi was suppose to protect him and four times he failed so far. Four times Hiro died and Tadashi didn't. A single thought occurred to him.

'_What if I...'_

* * *

_4/5_


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning:** Major Character Death. Somewhat graphic description of said death. Hurt, No Comfort.

* * *

August 15th: 6:18pm

繰り返した夏の日の向こう

Hiro was over the moon. His presentation went off perfectly. Professor Callaghan loved it and had given him a letter of acceptance. He got into the nerd school! Life was absolutely wonderful right now.

There was just one tiny little thing.

Hiro glanced at his brother, worried. Tadashi had been… strange all day long. Hiro had woken up to the sound of Tadashi throwing up in their shared bathroom. Tadashi had insisted that he was fine, but Hiro could see that something was wrong.

There were only a few times that Tadashi ever looked at Hiro like that. That look that said that Tadashi was afraid that Hiro was going to disappear. In his hazy memories, Hiro could remember Tadashi acting like this after their parents had died. The only other time Hiro had seen that expression on Tadashi's face was after an accident with bullies that put Hiro in the hospital with a concussion when he was ten.

There were… lines of stress and worry on Tadashi's face. Though he tried to hide it, his hands shook and not to mention the amount of last hugs Tadashi had been giving Hiro all day. Hiro let his brother seek whatever comfort Hiro could provide. He didn't understand what was going on in Tadashi's head.

Once the presentation was over, Tadashi had swept Hiro into a tight hug. "Love you," Tadashi whispered into Hiro's ear.

"Love ya too," Hiro whispered back. He didn't know why Tadashi was like this, but it was beginning to scare him.

Now, holding Tadashi's hand as they walked back to the car, Hiro walked with a skip in his step and a smile on his face. If he had only known about Tadashi's nerd school earlier. He would have applied right out of graduating high school. Then again, if it wasn't for Hiro getting into battle bot fights and building Megabot, Hiro wasn't sure if he would have ever come up with the neurotransmitter and his microbots.

Speaking of his neurotransmitter…

"Oh wait!" Hiro said. "I forgot my neurotransmitter!"

"I'll go back and grab it," Tadashi volunteered.

Hiro peered up at his brother, a little confused. All day Tadashi didn't want Hiro out of his sight and now Tadashi was willing to just… go back and get his neurotransmitter? It wasn't even 'I'll come with you.' It was 'I'll go back and grab it.' Hiro's eyebrows furrowed together. "I can get it," Hiro said.

"No, it's okay," Tadashi said. "I need to grab something from the lab anyways." He reached over to mess with Hiro's hair. Something twisted inside of Hiro. Tadashi hadn't done that since Hiro was nine. "I'm really proud of you, little bro," Tadashi said. "I'll meet you guys at the car." Then he left for the building.

Hiro blanched. That felt too much like Tadashi was saying goodbye. Uneasiness filled him.

"Okay, what is up with Tadashi today?" Gogo asked once Tadashi had disappeared in the distance; her gum snapped with a pop.

"He's been acting weird all day," Honey Lemon mentioned. "I thought he was feeling nervous about Hiro's presentation, but… the presentation is over and he's still jumpy."

"He didn't sleep well last night," Hiro said offhandedly. He was still staring in the direction that Tadashi had left. There was a part of him that wondered if he should have gone with Tadashi. Something was wrong and Hiro didn't know what. Another part of him was hurt because Tadashi had never shut him out like this before.

"I've seen Tadashi exhausted before," Wasabi commented. "He's never acted like this."

"We should stage an intervention!" Fred announced.

"I don't think that'll help," Aunt Cass said. Hiro gave her a look and realized Aunt Cass especially knew how Tadashi was acting. "Both Hiro and I asked him what was wrong, but he's been tight lipped about it. Tadashi has never done that before. But..." She trailed off.

"But what?" Gogo prompted.

Aunt Cass bit her lip before letting out a sigh. "But this isn't the first time Tadashi has acted like this. It was worse right after the death of his and Hiro's parents. Tadashi wouldn't let Hiro out of his sight. It got better as time went on, but it flares up every few months or so."

That was new to Hiro. He hadn't noticed that. Tadashi had always been open with his feelings and thoughts. The idea that he kept that bottled up distressed Hiro.

"I'm gonna go after him," Hiro said. "I don't -"

His sentence was cut off by the sound of an explosion.

Hiro's heart dropped. The now rising smoke was coming from the direction Tadashi had just left in, the same direction as the building hosting the SFIT Showcase. No, no, no. Hiro took off, ignoring the startled cries of his aunt and Tadashi's friends.

Hiro skidded to a stop in front of the burning building. His eyes frantically scanning the crowds for Tadashi. Tadashi was nowhere in sight. Hiro ran up to a woman who had just escaped the building.

"Hey! Excuse me. Have you seen my brother? He's wearing a blue hat and a light brown blazer and has black hair like me," Hiro asked.

The woman's eyes went wide. "He's still inside!" she cried out, panicking.

Hiro's attention snapped back to the burning building. He made movements to run into the building before the woman grabbed him and held him tight. "It's too dangerous!" she shouted.

Hiro struggled against her. She doesn't understand. Hiro cannot lose Tadashi. Not Tadashi. Hiro had already lost his parents. He cannot lose Tadashi, his brother, his rock, his cornerstone, his very foundation in life. Tears built up in his eyes, threatening to fall.

"TADASHIIIII!"

xXxXxX

Hiro woke up.

He frantically glanced over to Tadashi's bed. Tears welled up in his eyes as the memories came back. The fire, Tadashi, the building on fire, Tadashi INSIDE! 'Oh god,' Hiro thought. His stomach rolled as Hiro felt the imaginary flames heating the room. The bullet, the stairs, the car, the knife, the fire. Hiro closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face as his heart scream.

Tadashi was still asleep on his bed.

"I failed this time too."

The clock read: August 15th: 6:00am.

「またダメだったよ」

* * *

August 15th and the Japanese lyrics are a reference to the song called Kagerou Days from Kagerou Project/ Mekakucity Actors. Within the song, a boy and girl are trapped in a groundhog loop where the boy tries to stop the girl from dying over and over again, only for the day to reset. You find out in the end that the girl is trapped in the same loop, trying to save the boy. If you're unfamiliar with it, I'm partial to 50+people Nico Nico Chorus version with the fanmade MV video.

Chapter 1:

嘘みたいな 陽炎が「嘘じゃないぞ」って 嗤ってる = In the haze of lies, the haze of heat laughed, "This is all real!"

Chapter 2:

目を覚ました時計の針が鳴り響くベッドで = I woke up upon my bed to the sound of a ticking clock

Chapter 3:

落下してきた鉄柱が君を貫いて突き刺さる = From the sky, down dropped an iron pole

That pierced your body straight through

Chapter 4:

バッと通ったトラックが君を轢きずって鳴き叫ぶ = Suddenly, a truck came out of nowhere and struck you as you screamed

Chapter 5:

繰り返した夏の日の向こう = Beyond this repeating summer day, it has to exist.

「またダメだったよ」 = "I failed this time, too..."

Now remember I specifically stated at the beginning of the story that this is a Hurt, No Comfort story. Some of you who got the reference, knew this was coming.

Also is anyone interested in reading what happens after the loop break? I got a 100+ word drabble about it. I wasn't going to post it, but throwing it out there in case people are curious. Merry Christmas!


	6. Chapter 6

Ask and thou shalt receive. Here's what happens after the loop breaks. :3

**Warning:** Major Character Death. Hurt, No Comfort.

* * *

天気が良い

Hiro woke up.

The bright sun peered in through the windows and the sky was a beautiful shade of blue. Hiro stretched and climbed out of bed, trying to remember the remnants of his fading dream. Something about a flying Baymax? Hiro turned to tell Tadashi about it.

Only to find Tadashi's empty bed.

Then yesterday's events hit Hiro like a ton of bricks. The fire, the burning building, Tadashi inside trying to save Professor Callaghan. The tears returned with full force as Hiro remembered. The loops! Hiro had failed again. _Tadashi was gone_. Hiro sank to the ground, tears now falling freely as he drowned in grief.

The clock read: August 16th: 6:00am.

繰り返して何十\年。もうとっくに気が付いていたろ。

* * *

-regretsnothing!-

天気が良い = The weather was incredibly nice

繰り返して何十\年。もうとっくに気が付いていたろ。 = This cycle has repeated for decades. I realized that a long time ago


End file.
